Le retour gagnant
by Caohmin
Summary: Sacha x Ondine.  Un tournoi légendaire, un travail pas comme les autres. Sacha est de retour après une défaite qui fait mal et ça va tourner à la Success story.  Titre mauvais mais on fait ce qu'on peut.  Panne d'inspiration, désolé
1. Prologue

**LE RETOUR GAGNANT.**

**PROLOGUE**

_**5 ans après le début de l'aventure de Sacha.**_

« Et le vainqueur du combat est Paul de Voilaroc ! » Ça y est, le rêve était fini, les quarts de finale avait eu raison de Sacha, il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir et retenter sa chance comme avant, ce n'était pas encore pour cette fois. Paul ! Il aurait aimé tomber contre n'importe qui mais pas Paul. Sans un regard vers ses amis, Sacha quitta l'arène.

_'Pourquoi suis-je si faible ? Comment se fait-il que je perde face à cet être abject ? Peut-être a-t-il raison ? Après tout, ça marche.' _Sacha était profondément perdu dans ses pensées, Pikachu le tira par la manche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pikachu ? » demanda-t-il à son vieux partenaire. Pikachu savait à quoi pensait Sacha et le rassura :

« (T'inquiètes Sacha, on retentera notre chance, c'est pas grave, on est arrivé jusqu'en quarts, c'est déjà pas mal.) »

« Je sais mais c'est perdre contre Paul, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour le battre, comme lui ? » réfléchit Sacha à voix haute.

« (Même pas en rêve, c'est clair. Te comporter comme Paul, nous traiter comme Paul et puis quoi encore ? Tu pourras même pas faire comme lui, je te connais depuis le temps.) » déclara scandalisé Pikachu.

« Oui, je m'excuse mon gars, t'as raison. »

Les deux partenaires ne virent pas une main métallique sortir des buissons et s'allonger vers Pikachu, la main attrapa le Pokémon le possesseur de la main, un robot en forme de Taupiqueur géant avec un 'R' rouge sur l'avant.

« Eh ben dis donc. Première fois que je vois le morveux dans cet état, tant mieux, c'est plus facile de voler Pikachu s'il est complètement déprimé. » se moqua une voix de femme.

« Est-ce qu'on dit notre devise ? » demanda une voix d'homme un peu après.

« Arrêtes vos âneries tous les deux ! C'est notre dernière chance avant d'être virés, le Boss nous a prévenu. Donc là, pas de ritournelle, on prend Pikachu, la poudre d'escampette et les papouilles du sur les genoux du Boss, rideau. » ordonna sèchement un Miaouss parlant juché sur la tête du robot entre ses deux acolytes, un homme aux cheveux bleus mi-longs coiffés soigneusement sur les côtés et une rose rouge entre les dents et une femme, elle, les cheveux roses foncés assez longs et recourbés à la pointe. Miaouss sortit alors une télécommande de nulle part et appuya sur un bouton rouge de la taille d'un poing.

« Par ici, petit Pikachu. » cria de bonheur la femme.

« Vos uniformes sont toujours aussi moches, votre devise aussi bête et vos techniques aussi affligeantes que la première fois, vous n'en avez pas marre, Simiabraz, je te choisis ! » dit le jeune garçon en relâchant le singe de feu.

« Eh morveux, c'est blessant ce que tu dis. » s'exclama le voleur.

« James, pour l'amour du ciel, il se sent juste minable d'avoir perdu et veut des compagnons de déprime. » rétorqua la dite Jessie.

« Mais il a raison, vos uniformes sont hideux. » releva Miaouss avant de se prendre le pied de Jessie dans la face.

« J'admets, ces costumes blancs sont vraiment passés de mode, mais quand on aura ramener Pikachu au boss, j'en demanderais des noirs comme celui de Cassidy. » concéda-t-elle en retirant son pied du pauvre Miaouss.

« A nous les costumes, qu'est ce que tu dis de ça le morveux ? » nargua James.

« Lance-Flamme, pas envie de jouer avec ces marioles là, je suis pas d'humeur. » dit Sacha irrité. Simiabraz envoya alors une importante gerbe de flamme vers le trio, détruisant le robot et envoyant voler la Team Rocket alors que Pikachu revenait dans les bras de son dresseur.

« Une fois de plus, la Team Rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieux. » hurlèrent Jessie et Miaouss avant de se retourner vers James qui dit désespéré : « Le morveux a raison, on est pathétique. »

« Reviens Simiabraz » dit Sacha d'une voix faible « Merci ».

Sacha se mit alors à réfléchir intensément.

_**1 heure et demie plus tard.**_

« JE SAIS ! (ouais nan je peux pas lui faire dire Eurêka désolé, ça collerait vraiment pas avec le personnage.) Je vais m'entrainer et retenter ma chance à Kanto quand je serais prêt. » cria Sacha comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du ciel. Pikachu soupira devant l'éclair de génie mais se remit à sourire en voyant le Sacha qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant, celui qui travaille dur et donne tout pour réaliser son rêve.

« Bon, au revoir M'man. » dit Sacha en quittant la maison de son enfance. « C'est parti Pikachu, on va s'entrainer comme jamais et attraper pleins de nouveaux amis, on va devenir imbattables, ok mon pote ? »

Pikachu acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de voir qu'un Dracaufeu attendait devant la maison, il était extrêmement grand, près de 3 mètres, il dégageait une aura de puissante qui intimida même Pikachu.

« Ben Dracaufeu ? T'es pas à la Vallée Draconifique ? » demanda Sacha, étonné de revoir son vieil ami.

« (J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'aide et apparemment j'arrive au bon moment, on fait un tour, j'ai quelques petites choses impressionnantes à te montrer depuis la dernière fois.) » grogne fièrement Dracaufeu.

« Avec plaisir, Pikachu, allons-y. » dit Sacha.

_**3 ans plus tard au Lac Savoir**_

« Est-ce que tout est prêt ? » demanda une femme habillée d'un haut rouge avec un 'M' noir sur la poitrine et des cornes sur la capuche elle aussi rouge, elle portait également une petite jupe grise et des bottes rouges, en trois mots (bon 5 mais voilà quoi) Courtney, une commandante de la Team Magma.

« Oui, les préparations sont finies, il n'y a plus qu'à. » dit un homme habillé avec un gilet noir et blanc avec un G doré stylisé au centre du torse, un pantalon blanc et des cheveux bleus ramenés en deux grandes pointes de part et d'autre du crane, Saturne, un commandant de la Team Galaxie (Bah ouais à coiffure débile, description débile.) Il ajouta rapidement en regardant son vidéophone : « La Team Aqua s'est occupé de la route de Frimapic, commençons. »

Une grande explosion secoua alors les rives du lac et des hommes commencèrent à s'enfuir de là où étaient censées être les machines de la Team Galaxie.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » questionna violemment Courtney.

« Je sais pas, d'un coup la machine de pompage numéro une a explosé et ça a créé une explosion en chaine qui a soufflé toutes les autres pompes. » répondit terrifié un sbire de la Team Galaxie.

« Aucun de vous ne repartira de cet endroit. » avertit une voix glaciale venant du cœur du lac. « Intéressant en tout cas de voir que les syndicats du crime de différentes régions se sont alliées pour ne pas disparaître sous les coups de la police. C'est vrai que dernièrement, vous avez mangé les gars mais bon pas de pot les gars, je ne suis pas la police. Si ça avait été eux, vous auriez eu une chance, peut-être infime de vous échapper, mais là, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que votre vie se termine maintenant. » continua la voix qui s'insinuait dans les esprits des membres des organisations criminelles qui commencèrent à trembler de peur tandis que les commandants affichaient un air inquiet.

« Carchacrok, Drattak, réglez-leur leur compte. » Un énorme Drattak apparut alors de la brume avec un Carchacrok sur le dos. Les deux dragons chargèrent immédiatement des Ultralasers. Les criminels n'eurent ni le temps ni la volonté de s'enfuir, la plupart était sur le point de s'évanouir alors que le possesseur de la voix venait d'apparaitre soudainement à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. L'homme qui venait d'apparaitre était assez petit mais dégageait en même temps une aura de puissance et de dangerosité incommensurable. La silhouette s'avança alors que l'Ultralaser faisait lui aussi sa route vers les bandits pétrifiés. Ils purent alors voir que l'homme qui les menaçait avait des cheveux en épis coupés court, un visage complètement impassible et deux yeux marrons montrant la seule trace d'émotion sur ce visage, la haine de tels déchets. Ces deux yeux leurs donnaient l'impression de percer leurs âmes, de les oppresser au plus profond d'eux, ils ne pouvaient plus détacher leurs regards terrifiés de ces deux orbes sombres.

Le nouvel arrivant sourit devant la scène, il prit deux pokéballs de son manteau bleu nuit lui couvrant entièrement le corps.

Les Ultralasers frappèrent, laissant après l'explosion un amas de corps inconscients de sbires des Team Magma et Galaxie dans un cratère profond. L'homme se mit au milieu du cratère et mit doucement un chapeau de la même couleur que son grand manteau, au milieu du chapeau trônait fièrement un cristal bleu ciel de la forme d'une fleur de lotus. Il se mit à déclamer : « Que le Conseil Légendaire décide du sort des pauvres hères qui ont osé vouloir perturber la quiétude du Lac Savoir, résidence de Créhelf, maitre de la connaissance. Qu'ils soient jugés pour leurs méfaits. » Les corps inconscients disparurent dans une intense lumière blanche alors que l'homme soupirait.

« Carchacrok, Drattak revenez ! Pikachu, c'est le moment, on retourne à la maison, on est prêts. » Pikachu acquiesça joyeusement avant que les deux disparaissent dans un flash électrique.

_**Voilà le début de ma première fanfic (désolé la traduction compte pas, c'est pas de moi, après tout, je fais juste un peu mieux le boulot de Google Traduction ^^). Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, j'espère m'améliorer donc si j'ai des critiques construites, ça m'aidera forcément sur cette voie.**_

_**Régis : Minable ce début, t'as vraiment cru qu'elle était classe ta définition de l'autre blaireau.**_

_**Kevin : Je te rappelle que le blaireau, il t'a mis une raclée à la Conférence Argentée.**_

_**Sacha : Dans tes dents, sinon moi j'aime bien, j'ai la classe, Régis, c'est pas grave, t'apparaitras bien à un moment.**_

_**Kevin : Au passage, je rappelle que je n'ai pas encore dit le nom du mec mystérieux.**_

_**Ondine : Tu crois vraiment que tu peux nous avoir comme ça.**_

_**Pierre : Il n'y en a pas 15 des dresseurs avec des Pikachu hors de leur Pokéball. Prends nous pas pour des cons non plus.**_

_**Kevin : Et si je vous mets le bois avec un OC hein ? Faites moins les malins là.**_

_**Max : Crétin d'auteur, tu t'es vendu tout seul quand t'as dit que l'autre blaireau avait battu Régis à la Conférence Argentée. Il n'y a qu'un seul blaireau qui a vaincu le minable là -bas, c'est Sacha.**_

_**Sacha :Pourriez arrêter de me traiter de blaireau, merci.**_

_**Flora : Sinon, ça choque personne qu'on parle que de Sacha et des abrutis des Team machin chose.**_

_**Kevin : Non, mais faut bien que je pose les trucs là sinon après les gens ils vont rien comprendre.**_

_**Aurore : En même temps moi je comprends pas pourquoi Sacha a parlé bizarrement et les abrutis des Team machin chose ont disparu. Elle pue ta fic, tu sais.**_

_**Kevin : Ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair ça. C'est un prologue, j'introduis l'histoire. Les chapitres suivants vous apprendront le reste ok !**_

_**Sacha : En tout cas, donnez des conseils à l'auteur maintenant pour que je paraisse encore plus fabuleux et que je puisse enfin coincer Ondine.**_

_**Ondine : J'ai cru entendre mon nom là.**_


	2. Ch1

**Chapitre 1 : Le retour au bercail.**

Un éclair tomba du ciel pour frapper le sol, l'explosion projeta de la poussière tout autour du point d'impact. Un sortit alors de la maison devant laquelle était tombée la foudre pour voir se dessiner deux silhouettes qui s'époussetaient.

« Pikachu, sérieusement, tu pourrais travailler l'atterrissage un peu, heureusement qu'on ne s'est pas posé sur le toit, t'aurais réduit la maison en miettes. » reprocha la plus grande silhouette.

Le Pokémon prit un air coupable avant de s'excuser. se mit alors à s'approcher précautionneusement des deux étrangers, l'homme se tourna alors vers lui et le salua de la main en souriant :

« Mimey, alors comment vas-tu ? Comment va maman, elle est là ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant. Mimey parut réfléchir puis reconnut enfin l'étrange personne en face de lui, il le salua avant de babiller quelque chose genre ' mime mi mime '.

« (Il dit que c'est pas évident de te reconnaître avec ce manteau.) » traduisit Pikachu.

« Ah ouais désolé. » L'homme enleva alors son manteau, révélant un simple T-shirt noir peinant à cacher les muscles du jeune homme.

« Sacha ! » cria la maitresse de maison avant de donner un câlin à Sacha assez fort pour lui briser la colonne vertébrale.

« M'man tu fais mal, tu sais. » haleta Sacha.

« Désolé, ça fait tellement longtemps, tu me fais plus jamais ça, tu vas bien ? T'as bien mangé durant ces années ? Tu as bien changé tes tu-sais-quoi tous les jours, j'espère. » Pendant que Délia mitraillait son fils de questions, la silhouette de deux marcheurs se profila à l'horizon.

Après avoir rassuré sa mère, Sacha alla se mettre sur le canapé, il allait allumer la télé pour comater avec Pikachu quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

« Je vais ouvrir. » scanda Sacha joyeusement avant de déchanter en voyant une chevelure rousse et un brun au teint mât. _'Eh merde ! Bien voulu attendre jusqu'à ce soir au téléphone pour ce genre de réjouissances'_

« Ondine ! Pierre ! C'est magnifique de vous voir, comment allez-vous ? » accueilli-t-il ses deux vieux amis avec un faux air enjoué.

Pierre s'était figé sur place en voyant qui avait ouvert la porte, Ondine de son côté blêmit pensant à un revenant puis se ressaisit et se pinça pour être sur de ne pas rêver éveillée, puis son visage prit une magnifique teinte rouge tomate, mais pas d'embarassement.

« C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A DIRE, COMMENT CA VA ? ON AURAIT BIEN VOULU LE SAVOIR CA CES TROIS DERNIERES ANNEES. ET PUIS C'EST QUOI CE SOURIRE NIAIS ? » tonna-t-elle.

« C'est juste que ça m'a manqué d'entendre ma bonne vieille Ondine. » répondit Sacha en souriant à pleines dents.

« TU ME TRAITES DE VIEILLE MAINTENANT, SI JE TE CONNAISSAIS PAS JE DIRAIS QUE T'ES COMPLETEMENT FELE MAIS NON, C'EST TON ETAT NORMAL. AU FAIT, TU PENSAIS NOUS L'ANNONCER QUAND TA RESURRECTION ? T'ES LA DEPUIS QUAND ? » continua-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse (Oui, c'est ça les majuscules, c'est évident pourtant).

« Oh ! Je pensais bien avoir entendu la petite Ondine, bonjour, comment vas-tu ? Et si tu te demandes quand est-ce qu'il est revenu, ça fait une ou deux heures, il allait juste se mettre devant la télé. » dit Délia pendant que Sacha baissait la tête.

« METTRE LA TELE, BEN BIEN SUR, APRES TROIS ANS A FAIRE LE MORT POUR LE MONDE ENTIER Y COMPRIS TES AMIS, MONSIEUR VA S'ABRUTIR DEVANT LA TELE, DONC AU MOINS, ON EST FIXE, ON EST MOINS IMPORTANT QUE LA TELE. MERCI D'AVOIR LEVER LE VOILE SUR TES PRIORITES SACHA ASHURA KETCHUM ! » hurla-t-elle de plus belle.

C'est là que Pierre reprit ses esprits : « Salut Sacha ! Content de voir que tu vas bien. Bonjour Mme Ketchum. » dit-il calmement. Sacha regarda Ondine puis se tourna doucement vers Pierre comme ayant peur de réactiver la boite à reproches : « Ouais je vais bien... » il lança un regard furtif à Ondine. « ...pour le moment... Ondine, je suis désolé, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul après ma défaite et.. » Il s'arrêta quand il sentit la douce main de son amie rencontrer sa joue à très grande vitesse avant d'y laisser une grosse marque rouge. Sacha recula sous la douleur mais ne dit rien, il savait qu'il le méritait, c'était en grande partie pour ça qu'il voulait attendre le soir pour appeler Azuria. Pierre fut surpris de la gifle, mais aussi et surtout par le manque de réaction de la part de Sacha et son visage impassible, Délia, de son côté, savait ce qui se passait et savait également qu'elle devait désamorcer la situation pour le moment : « Bonjour Pierre. Bon allez vous trois, j'ai fait des cookies, vous avez intérêt à tout manger. » dit-elle joyeusement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Merci, il ne fallait pas madame Ketchum. » répondit Ondine, un peu calmée mais surtout essoufflée, elle rentra dans la maison.

« J'arrive, je suppose que j'ai quelques petites choses à régler. » déclara Sacha avant de monter avec le vidéophone s'enfermer dans sa chambre pendant que sa mère et ses deux amis se mettaient devant la fournée de cookies.

_**1 heure plus tard**_

Sacha n'était toujours pas redescendu, Pierre commençait à s'inquiéter.

« T'as été dure avec lui Ondine. » reprocha-t-il à la jeune rousse. Elle se retourna brusquement et dit en haussant le ton : « Tu crois vraiment ! Il n'avait qu'à pas nous laisser nous inquiéter comme ça. 3 ans sans un coup de fil, 3 ans, c'est pourtant pas la mort, un coup de fil ici pour dire vite fait 'tout va bien, je fais le gland avec mes pokémons mais je suis toujours en vie'. »

« Oh désolé ! Pas besoin de me sauter à la gorge. » murmura Pierre en se ramassant sur sa chaise de peur d'attirer sur lui la colère légendaire de la dresseuse.

« Ondine a eu raison, je pense que mon fils s'y attendait vu sa réaction, ça expliquerait le fait qu'il ne vous ait pas appelé immédiatement, il a du vouloir faire en sorte d'appeler que ce soir, comme ça, tu aurais du attendre demain après une bonne nuit de sommeil et de réflexion, ce qui aurait calmer ta colère envers lui et lui aurait peut-être évité la gifle. » analysa Délia.

« Ça se tient. » répondit Pierre d'un air pensif.

Dans sa chambre, Sacha était sur son lit, il avait commencé par Flora, il avait donc appelé son vidéophone portable, espérant qu'elle n'en avait pas changer. Quand elle avait répondu, elle l'avait vu, avait cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de tomber dans les pommes. Drew avait à ce moment-là regardé à l'écran en se demandant pourquoi son amie s'était évanouie et avait souri en reconnaissant Sacha.

« Pas mal Sacha ! Tu as le chic pour les apparitions spectaculaires et inattendues, et manifestement, t'as un truc avec les filles, faudrait que tu m'apprennes. En tout cas, content de voir que tu vas bien, Flora va arrêter d'angoisser pour rien et de me casser les pieds toute la sainte journée en t'imaginant mort ou agonisant en attendant qu'un... »

« C'est bon je vois le genre. » le coupa Sacha. « Je pensais quand même pas qu'elle en était à ce point-là, m'enfin bon, ça fait longtemps que vous voyagez ensemble, main dans la main sur le chemin de la vie, unis par les liens de la coordination ? » demanda-t-il en souriant d'un air entendu.

Drew se mit à rougir avant de se reprendre et de répondre calmement : « Oui, on voyage ensemble depuis quelques temps, entre coordinateurs, ça se fait, c'est normal, je te défend de continuer à insinuer des non-sens. »

Sacha ricana : « En même temps, je vais pas trop parler vu mon parcours, si on était obligé de voyager avec des filles que parce qu'on sort avec, j'ose même pas imaginer le tableau. » A ce moment-là, Flora se releva et le regarda stupéfiée avant de marmonner : « Nan je suis pas en train de rêver. »

Elle se releva et se mit en face de l'écran : « Mais où t'étais passé bordel ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

« Flora, t'es grossière. » pointa Drew.

« Désolé, le putain de choc de ma vie là, ça fait trois ans qu'il s'est pas montré merci de ta compréhension. »

« Bon Flora, je vais être franc, j'ai pensé qu'à moi après ma défaite, je voulais du temps pour penser, seul. » répondit Sacha.

« Je comprends, je pensais bien à une merde du genre mais quand même, c'est trop demandé, un appel par mois, genre, parce que là, même ta mère n'avait aucune nouvelle. » gronda un peu Flora.

« Oui, je m'excuse, sinon, où est Max ? Il a reprit l'arène pour vous laisser voyager en amoureux ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire vicieux. Flora ignora la deuxième partie de la question : « Oui, il a fait son petit voyage à Hoenn et a reprit l'arène après être arrivé en huitième de finale à la ligue. »

« Passe lui le bonjour de ma part alors, merci. Je vais devoir raccrocher, j'ai d'autres personnes à prévenir. » dit-il assez tristement pour que Drew se moque : « Je compatis mec, t'as eu de la chance avec Flora, moi, on me fait ça, je viens et je t'en mets une. »

Sacha marmonna vite fait dans sa barbe avant de raccrocher. Il soupira un peu avant de penser un peu comment Flora et Drew avait changé, en même temps c'est normal, moi aussi j'ai changé, j'ai grandit. Flora avait pris des formes bien plus féminines, elle avait de longs cheveux chatains terminant avec de belles pointes blondes, ça lui allait sacrément bien. _'Elle a quand même sacrément changé, Drew aussi, toujours ces cheveux verts mais ils vont bien ensemble ces deux-là, j'espère qu'ils le comprendront vite.'_

Il laissa vagabonder ses songes jusqu'à revenir à une autre personne qui avait beaucoup changé. Ondine. _'Maintenant, elle n'a plus rien à envier à ses sœurs, elle aussi a hérité d'un corps de déesse des mers, et puis elle a bien fait de troquer son short et son T-shirt à bretelles, elle porte bien mieux la mini-jupe, ça laisse apparaître ses fines jambes et puis avec ce débardeur et ce décolleté.' _

Pikachu, voyant que son dresseur commençait à baver après trois ans sans voir une jeune femme, le sortit de ses pensées lubriques en faisant entendre son estomac et un concert digne des plus grands affamés. Sacha comprit vite que les quelques heures à penser et à téléphoner avaient un peu irriter le pokémon qui n'avait toujours rien mangé depuis le matin.

« Deux secondes Pikachu, je dois prévenir Aurore. » dit-il d'un air accablé. _'Et c'est parti, plus jamais ça, j'ai beau dire ça, je referait toujours les mêmes erreurs.'_

Il se résigna et tapa le numéro, il plastifia alors un sourire sur son visage qui devint rapidement un grand sourire en voyant Aurore apparaître sans s'évanouir ou donnant l'air de lui en vouloir.

« Sacha ! J'étais sur que t'allais bien, quoi que disent Ondine et Flora, qu'est-ce que tu faisais alors ? » demanda-t-elle heureuse de voir que son ancien mentor était en parfaite santé.

« Je m'entrainais Aurore, je devais prendre un peu de temps seul avec mes pokémons pour faire le point. » dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

« T'inquiètes, je comprend parfaitement ce que t'as du ressentir en perdant contre cet amas de morve, je suis même étonnée que tu réapparaisses déjà mais bon, t'es un battant, Pierre et moi, on l'a toujours su. » expliqua avec foi la jeune coordinatrice.

« Merci, en effet, je suis de nouveau d'attaque, je vais me remettre dans le bain avec la Ligue Indigo dans deux mois, j'ai hâte. » s'excita le dresseur.

« Super ! Là, de mon côté, je suis dans les phases finales du Grand Festival de Johto, souhaite moi bonne chance ! » s'écria Aurore, toute excitée.

« Bonne chance Aurore et à bientôt. »

« A bientôt et t'as intérêt à gagner cette Ligue. » menaça Aurore en souriant.

« Je la gagnerais pour toi alors, à moins que tu ne veuilles me fouetter en punition. » blagua Sacha.

« C'est une proposition ? Allez, à plus. » dit-elle en raccrochant.

« Bon, au moins Aurore ne m'a pas pris le chou, elle me connait bien en même temps, elle sait pour Paul. »

« (Tu mérites pourtant de t'en prendre plein la gueule tu sais. M'enfin, heureusement qu'il y a Ondine, elle va te rappeler de donner signe de vie au moins une fois par mois je pense.) » grogna Pikachu.

« Ouais je sais mais j'avais peur de devoir leur faire face en voyant dans leur regard que j'étais un looseur. Mais bon elle restera pas indéfiniment en colère contre moi, j'espère. Ça doit être l'heure du diner par contre, on descend mon gars, après on ira vite fait s'entrainer. »

« (Ok mais je m'occupe de l'entrainement des dragounets.) » dit Pikachu avec une lueur malsaine dans les yeux et un rictus inquiétant sur les lèvres.

« Laisse moi deviner, t'as perdu un pari et tu veux leur montrer que tu restes le boss ? » demanda passivement le dresseur en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

« (Tu t'occupes de tes affaires de cœur et je m'occupe de mes affaires d'argent, deal ? »

« Mes affaires de cœur ? De quoi tu parles ? Oh et puis on s'en fout, faites ce que vous voulez, je m'occuperais des autres élites. » se résigna-t-il.

« (A la bonne heure ! Et puis à d'autres hein. Monsieur je ne touche à ces jeunes vierges effarouchées, j'ai bien vu tes yeux faire le voyage de haut en bas plusieurs fois quand tu parlais à Flora ou quand tu t'es fais remonter les bretelles par Ondine.) » ricana le pokémon.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, ce n'est pas ce qui importe de toute façon. » marmonna Sacha, le visage rouge cramoisi.

« (Nos paris n'importent pas non plus, elle est pas belle la vie. Allez, cassons nous et tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.) » dit Pikachu avec un grand sourire.

« Bon appétit ! » dit joyeusement Délia à Ondine et Pierre déjà installés à table.

« Vous ne croyez pas que je devrais y aller Madame Ketchum ? » s'inquiéta Pierre alors que Sacha n'était pas descendu.

« Il descendra quand il aura arrêté de faire le crétin pathétique et de faire face à se connerie, en attendant, on est bien mieux sans lui. » lança Ondine avec colère.

« Je vais pas déranger alors. » dit simplement Sacha en se servant vite fait une assiette et en prenant du ketchup dans le réfrigérateur pour le donner à Pikachu, il sortit ensuite rapidement de la maison. Pierre allait se lever pour aller le chercher mais Délia se mit devant lui : « Non, je le connais et tu devrais savoir qu'il ne se formalisera pas pour ça, on s'occupera de ça demain quand les esprits seront moins échauffés. » dit-elle simplement.

Ondine commença à s'excuser : « Désolé, madame Ketchum, je n'aurais pas du... » Elle fut interrompue par Délia :

« Mon fils n'est pas bête, il sait que ça ne va pas venir tout seul, il suffit de lui laisser le temps, il n'a pas montré signe de vie pendant trois ans, c'est normal que vous lui montriez que vous n'approuvez pas, ça lui mettra du plomb dans la tête. Bon, c'est pas le tout mais je vais aller me coucher. A demain. » Elle monta alors à l'étage alors que Pierre et Ondine restaient parler à table.

« Bon Pikachu, trouvons un petit coin isolé où on pourra s'entrainer sérieusement. » dit Sacha.

« (Ouais ouais, quand tu dis ça, je sens toujours que tu vas nous faire souffrir surtout après ce qu'elle a balancé.) » s'inquiéta le rongeur.

« T'inquiètes, je peux me permettre de trop vous amocher maintenant que je suis à la maison, et concernant la rousse enragée, dans trois, quatre jours elle me pardonnera. » dit Sacha avec un petit sourire.

« Tu parles tout seul Ashy-boy. » se moqua une voix.

« Régis ! Comment va ? » demanda le jeune homme à son ami d'enfance.

« Au taquet, content que tu sois finalement revenu, t'aurais quand même du me laisser prévenir ta mère, lui dire que t'allais bien toussa. » répondit Régis.

« Pour qu'ensuite elle s'alarme en voyant l'état de mes pokémons, même pas la peine. En tout cas, merci de t'être occupé d'eux, ton grand-père n'aurait jamais tenu sa langue. »

« C'est pas faux, tu m'énerves quand t'as raison. Bon comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Régis avec précipitation.

« Comme prévu, Ondine furax, Pierre et Aurore avaient vu clair dans mon jeu, Flora très inquiète avec des plans de ma mort plein la tête et finalement M'man inquiète mais qui reste les pieds sur terre. » répondit Sacha.

« P'tin, tu les connais trop bien enfoiré. » lança l'autre jeune homme.

« C'est mes amis, c'est normal, en tout cas merci, 2000 pokédollars de gagner, c'est un plaisir de parier avec toi. »

« Connard. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Sinon tu vas zieuter la Ligue Indigo ? »

« A ton avis, ça fait trois ans que je soigne tes pokémons blessés dans votre entrainement de malade mental et tes missions pour les légendaires, je voudrais enfin voir tes progrès mon petit Ashy-boy. » s'indigna Régis.

« Tu seras pas déçu mon petit chéri, si tu pouvais y aller maintenant, je voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise même si tu connais tous mes pokémons. »

« Sauf un. » rappela Régis.

« Sauf un. » admit Sacha en se donnant un air mystérieux.

« T'as intérêt à me le montrer au Plateau d'ailleurs. » ordonna le jeune professeur.

« Bien sur, il trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de démolir les pokémons adverses. » dit Sacha en s'éloignant.

« A plus ! » salua Régis en retournant vers le labo.

_**Oui, ça m'a prit du temps, j'en suis désolé, j'ai une grosse masse de travail avec ma L3 et donc il me faut le temps, non pas d'écrire mais surtout de recopier sur l'ordi XD. J'ai actuellement trois-quatre chapitres devant moi, ça va me prendre du temps pour les recopier mais ne vous inquiétez pas concernant l'histoire, j'ai déjà tout sur papier, chapitres, déroulement et même la fin donc je n'arrêterais pas la fic en cours de route, je préfère prévenir, ça prendra peut-être du temps mais je finirais ^^.**_

_**Max : Tu m'étonnes que ça va te prendre du temps, moins de sortie, plus d'écriture allez allez !**_

_**Kevin : Si je pouvais avoir l'ordi plus souvent en même temps.**_

_**Sacha : On s'en fout de ça, ta vie privée c'est pas nos oignons. Comme les paris de mes pokémons.**_

_**Flora : T'as pas des beautés à reluquer toi.**_

_**Drew : Flora !**_

_**Sacha : J'ai fait un jaloux on dirait.**_

_**Pierre : Genre Sacha a du muscle.**_

_**Régis : C'est l'entrainement de mon Ashy-boy, verrez ça au prochain chapitre.**_

_**Ondine : Ok à noël quoi.**_

_**Kevin : Hé !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère un peu t'éclairer Oohfemmeluxieuse avec ce chapitre, mais je préviens on prendra un peu de temps avant d'atteindre le vif du sujet, là j'en suis à essayer de bien goupiller les combats Pokémons (ça sera du freestyle avec utilisation au max des éléments des pokémons pour ne pas être limité par les attaques normales = sinon c'est pas drole ^^)**_

_**Merci Haruna-fanfics, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Et oui Floow, ça va commencer à se désépaissir au fur et à mesure, j'aime le mystère c'est dramatique xD. Pour Sacha et Paul, j'ai estimé que ce serait un bon déclencheur pour un départ de Sacha (je sais que c'est assez fréquent Sacha qui se barre sans donner de nouvelles) parce que certaines fics choisissent des motifs vraiment futiles pour voir Sacha disparaître, alors que celui-là je le trouve plus intéressant et prompt à une remise en question de Sachounet.**_

_**Sachounet : Ok je sens qu'on va vite passer dans des surnoms débiles.**_

_**Kevin : Bon nez, maintenant si tu pouvais me trouver des truffes.**_

_**Sacha : Va te...**_

_**Kevin : Tu veux redevenir le gringalet de l'anime ?**_

_**Sacha : Quel magnifique surnom !**_


	3. Ch2

**Chapitre 2 : Préparation.**

Le lendemain, Sacha était déjà sorti quand Ondine et Pierre se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, tout deux attirés par la bonne odeur du petit déjeuner les attendant. Ils s'attendaient à se faire servir par Mme Ketchum mais furent surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine, ils assumèrent que Délia avait du aller faire une course. Ils s'installèrent donc et commencèrent à manger.

« Mmh C'est super bon ! » s'exclama Ondine après avoir goûté l'omelette.

« Ouais, on peut compter sur Mme Ketchum pour toujours faire de la bonne cuisine. » complimenta Pierre.

« Vous parlez de moi les enfants ? » demanda la voix de l'intéressée qui descendait les escaliers.

« Mme Ketchum ? Mais ce n'est pas vous qui avez préparée le petit déjeuner ? » demanda Ondine, étonnée.

« Non, visiblement, c'est mon fils, il n'était pas dans sa chambre, je suppose qu'il s'est levé tôt et a pu ainsi nous montrer ses talents culinaires. » répondit Délia en ne faisant pas attention aux deux autres qui paraissaient choqués à la simple idée de leur ami commun en train de se faire à manger. « Je crois que vous devriez vous y faire, Sacha a grandi en trois ans, je me rappelle comme si c'était hier du temps où je devais lui changer les couches. » termina-t-elle d'un ton rêveur.

« Sacha ? Grandir ? » articula à grand peine Ondine avant d'éclater de rire en se moquant du dresseur qui venait juste de rentrer à la maison, il monta alors simplement à l'étage avec Pikachu.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Si on continue avec ces timings pourris, on est pas prêt d'avoir une conversation normale de sitôt. »

Sacha, de son côté, se calmait sous la douche, Pikachu lui gueula très vite : « (Oh ! Te noies pas!) »

« De quoi tu parles ? Je prends juste une douche, tu devrais essayer d'ailleurs, tu tireras jamais une femelle si tu te laves pas au moins une fois par mois. »

« (Pas faux ! Mais c'est pas moi le problème, c'est toi, je vais pas te laisser te morfondre comme un blaireau pour ta rouquine jusqu'à la fin des temps, tu serais capable de passer l'éternité dans la solitude avec un Persian comme l'autre abruti de Giovanni) »

Sacha blêmit d'un seul coup. « Oh putain ! Si un jour, je deviens comme ça, par pitié, grille moi à puissance maximale ! »

« Avec plaisir. » répondit le rongeur avec un sourire malsain.

« Tu sais, t'es pas censé me montrer que tu n'attends que ça. » réprimanda à moitié Sacha en se séchant.

« (Oh fais pas chier ! Tu sais très bien que je n'attends qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir te foudroyer la tronche sans que tu ne puisses répliquer.) » nargua Pikachu.

« Tu comprendras pourquoi je passe moins de temps à proximité d'Ondine, vous êtes trop en osmose tous les deux et en plus elle ne sait pas pour l'Aura donc c'est free grill avec toi. » râla Sacha alors que Pikachu souriait de toutes ses dents. « Calme ta joie, c'est pas comme si j'allais passer beaucoup de temps près d'elle alors qu'elle continue de ne m'envoyer que des merdes à la gueule. »

« (Connard de tricheur!) »

« T'as parié sur le nombre d'attaques que tu pourrais m'envoyer en sa présence, pas vrai ? »

« (A ton avis?) »

« Espèce de traitre abject ! »

« Oh et puis merde, tu l'auras voulu. » Une lueur passa dans le regard sinistre de Pikachu, Sacha se prépara.

Ondine, Pierre et Délia étaient en train de finir leur petit-déjeuner lorsqu'ils entendirent : « PUTAIN PIKACHU ! JE T'AI DEJA DIT PAS PLUS QUE LA MOITIE DE TON PUTAIN DE POTENTIEL ! »

« Bien joué Pikachu ! » s'exclama joyeusement Ondine. « Ça lui apprendra à proférer des jurons. »

« JE T'AI ENTENDU ONDINE ! » hurla Sacha. Pierre fut alors secoué de spasmes de rires en voyant Sacha descendre, l'électricité continuait de crépiter autour de lui et ses cheveux étaient complètement en pétard.

« Salut m'man, salut Pierre. Salut l'alliée de mon traitre de rongeur jaune. » salua Sacha. Pikachu, qui était en train de descendre à sa suite ne prit pas très bien le 'rongeur jaune', il envoya sa deuxième charge lourde de la journée au dresseur du Bourg-Palette. La puissance de l'attaque choqua même les trois autres personnes, ils ne se souvenaient pas d'une telle intensité dans les attaques de Pikachu contre Sacha auparavant. Sacha tourna finalement un regard glacé sur Pikachu.

« Toi, moi entrainement de corps à corps. On va voir si tu fais le malin. » dit-il sombrement avant qu'un rictus ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Délia et les deux autres furent surpris de voir une expression d'intense terreur sur le visage du pokémon.

« Sacha ? »

« Oui Pierre ? »

« Pourquoi Pikachu est paralysé d'effroi à l'idée de ce genre d'entrainement, il va juste te frire un bon coup, t'es un peu malade quand même. »

« Laisse tomber, il est complètement taré et suicidaire, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps qu'on le connait. » railla Ondine.

« Pikachu sait de quoi je parle. » répondit simplement Sacha en continuant de fixer Pikachu tremblant comme une feuille.

« (Eh ! C'est elle qui t'envoie des fions, pas moi alors c'est à elle que tu dois faire ton entrainement.) » se plaignit Pikachu.

« En te voyant revenir, tout à l'heure, je suis sur qu'elle te donnera du ketchup et prendra soin de toi. »

« (C'est censé me rassurer ça?) »

« Non, te montrer que les charges lourdes sous la douche, ça me les brise. Content que tu balises. »

« (Désolé … pitié) » dit Pikachu en rentrant la queue entre les pattes.

« Plus fines les tranches, t'es déjà prévenu, c'est de la récidive là, t'y couperas pas cette fois. D'ailleurs, c'est l'heure. » dit Sacha d'un air maintenant joyeux à l'idée de rendre à Pikachu la monnaie de sa pièce. « Merci Pierre et Ondine de ne venir nous déranger sous aucun prétexte. » finit-il d'un ton froid avant de quitter la maison, Pikachu trainant les pattes derrière avec un air de condamné à mort sur la face.

« J'aime pas quand il parle comme ça, il fait vraiment peur. » murmura Pierre.

« On dirait que mon fils veut s'entrainer sans perturbations, il est devenu sérieux dans son dressage pokémon. » dit Délia très heureuse.

« Je ne sais pas vous mais je ne voudrais pas être à la place de Pikachu en ce moment. » dit Pierre en frissonnant.

« Comme si Sacha allait faire du mal à un pokémon. » rétorqua Ondine.

« Hého ! » entendirent-ils une voix dans l'entrée.

« Régis ! Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? » fit Délia après s'être levée pour aller dans le hall.

« Très bien merci, dîtes moi, j'ai vu Sacha sur le chemin dans sa propre bulle de bonheur tandis que Pikachu le suivait en broyant sacrément du noir, dois-je en déduire que Pikachu l'a électrocuté sous la douche ? » demanda-t-il en saluant de la main Pierre et Ondine.

« Oui, comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Pierre étonné de la connaissance de Régis sur Sacha.

« C'est ce que j'étais venu vous dire. Durant ces trois ans, je savais où était Sacha, c'est moi qui aie soigner ses pokémons quand il en avait besoin, il ne voulait pas vous inquiéter et j'ai accepté de jouer le jeu. En tout cas, je vais attendre jusqu'à ce soir, Pikachu aura besoin de mes services. »

« Tu veux dire que... » commença Ondine d'une fausse petite voix calme. Régis avait tout de suite vu le visage de la rousse visiter toutes les teintes du rose vif au violet en passant par le rouge éclatant synonyme d'une fureur qui couvait chez son interlocutrice, il entreprit de désamorcer la bombe avant qu'il ne soit trop tard : « Oh ! Calmos ! Il avait besoin de calme pour s'entrainer comme il le voulait, il voulait faire ce qu'il fallait pour être au niveau. Crois-moi Ondine, il avait besoin de ces trois ans de solitude, tu n'as pas idée de l'état dans lequel il était après sa défaite contre Paul. » dit le professeur craintivement.

Pierre revint alors sur autre chose qui avait retenu sa curiosité : « Régis, tu as dit qu'il te faudrait attendre Pikachu, comment ça ? »

« Bah une charge lourde dans la douche, Sacha va lui mettre un entrainement de corps à corps, je suppose. Donc oui, je pense que ma présence sera requise, je m'attends à ce que Pikachu soit carrément dans sa pokéball à vrai dire. »

« Mais il ne rentre jamais dans sa pokéball, tu le sais bien. » protesta Ondine

« T'inquiètes. Un entrainement au corps à corps avec Sacha, Pikachu devra rentrer dans sa pokéball et il mettra plus le nez dehors pour deux-trois jours au moins le temps de récupérer. »

« Ah ! J'ai un peu faim quand même, m'man tu fais à manger ou je m'en occupe ? » demanda Sacha en revenant juste de son entrainement 'spécial'.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça mon chérie, va voir tes amis, tu as passé toute la journée dehors, ils ont peut-être envie de te voir. »

Sacha laissa une pokéball à Régis en lui disant de s'en occuper avant d'aller dans le salon et de se poser sur le canapé à côté de Pierre.

« Salut Sacha, alors cet entrainement avec Pikachu ? Il va bien, je le vois pas ? » demanda l'éleveur.

« Il s'est terré dans sa pokéball le rat. » ricana Sacha.

« T'y serais pas allé un peu fort par hasard ? » demanda Pierre inquiet.

« Mais non. »

« Sacha ! Il est encore pire que d'habitude ! » cria Régis depuis la cuisine.

« Eh ben, dis lui d'arrêter de faire des paris débiles sur la force physique de Dracaufeu, il est susceptible le dragounet. » Ondine se leva alors pour aller voir Pikachu : « SACHA ! » hurla-t-elle à peine arrivée à la porte de la cuisine.

« Et c'est parti, on parie combien c'est l'heure du speech sur 'tu dois plus faire gaffe à la santé de tes pokémons' et gnagnagna. »

« COMMENT OSES-TU PLAISANTER ALORS QUE PIKACHU EST DANS CET ETAT-LA » tonna-t-elle en s'approchant du jeune homme en tremblant de rage.

« Je plaisante car j'ai envie de plaisanter, ça te dérange ? » dit-il avant de se lever et de la contourner de façon à aller dans la cuisine.

« Sacha ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'y aller moins fort. » lui jeta Régis.

« Oh c'est bon papa Doc, j'ai prévu le coup. » Sacha se tourna alors vers son pokémon qui gisait sur la table de la cuisine. « T'as eu ton compte toi ? »

« (Ouais, connard!) » répondit le rongeur couvert de blessures et coupures sanguinolentes.

« Parfait ! » répondit Sacha parfaitement joyeux sous les regards horrifiés de Pierre et Ondine et les regards interrogateurs de sa mère et son ami d'enfance. « Un jour faudra vous décoincer le balai que vous avez dans l'anus et me faire confiance les crétins. Bon, Pikachu ! Régénération de tension ! » Pikachu se mit à briller pendant quelques secondes avant de pouvoir se relever comme s'il n'avait jamais été blessé. Sacha verrouilla ses yeux dans ceux de son pokémon avant de dire froidement : « Crois-moi, la prochaine fois, tu grilles, je sais que tu adores te faire électrocuter. » Il se tourna ensuite vers ses amis : « Maintenant, vous pourriez arrêter de croire que je suis toujours irresponsable vis-à-vis de mes pokémons, Pikachu sait que je suis juste et que j'ai présentement raison sinon il se serait barrer il y a bien longtemps. » Sacha quitta alors la pièce en coup de vent avant de sortir de la maison. Pikachu baissa alors les oreilles de honte avant de monter dans la chambre de son dresseur.

« Pikachu a compris et sait qu'il a tort, mon fils ne l'a pas brutalisé, il lui a montré ses limites un peu plus durement que d'habitude si j'ai bien saisi. Il faudrait que vous fassiez preuve d'un peu plus de confiance envers mon Sacha. » sermonna gentiment Délia.

« Et puis, c'est pas la première fois que je vois Pikachu dans un état pareil, j'avais pas à gueuler comme ça, ça fait trois ans que Sacha s'entraine violemment de la sorte. Bon j'y vais. » dit Régis avant de sortir pour suivre Sacha.

« Eh ben alors ! Tu nous fuis, monsieur le grand dresseur. » cria Ondine.

« Ondine ! On a dit qu'on était là pour s'excuser ! » gronda Pierre.

« Je vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserais. »

_'Ils ne vont pas me lâcher bordel'_ pensa Sacha en soupirant.

« (Heureusement que Sacha les a détecté dès qu'ils sont arrivés dans le secteur.) » dit le Dracolosse à côté de Sacha en se tournant vers le Drattak derrière lui. Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de se mettre en face de lui à une distance de quelques dizaines de mètres en rugissant. Sacha se tourna vers les deux dragons sans accorder un regard à ses amis et décida plutôt de leur montrer un entrainement classique : « Entrainement de niveau moyen, combat aérien, aucune attaque de niveau létal mais sinon c'est tous les coups sont permis, c'est une course, Kadabra que voilà. » dit-il en envoyant une pokéball en l'air faisant apparaître le pokémon psy « va faire des clones grâce à son attaque reflet. Toi Drattak et toi Dracolosse vous devez shooter le plus de clones possibles, une seule interdiction, vous ne tirez pas sur le vrai Kadabra qui sera juste à côté de moi. Une caméra est planquée pour que je puisse revoir ça et vous aider ensuite à travailler les faiblesses que je verrais, merci de ne pas en tenir compte si vous la repérez. En position ! » ordonna-t-il finalement le sourire aux lèvres.

Régis, en entendant 'tous les coups sont permis' se mit à grogner : « Au moins, c'est un niveau moyen, j'aurais pas supporter le niveau difficile ce soir. »

« Fais gaffe Régis ou je fais un niveau élite juste pour t'emmerder et calmer les plus gros parieurs. » blagua Sacha.

« Tu veux ma mort ! J'en aurais au moins pour trois jours ! T'as vraiment de la chance que tes pokémons soient aussi tarés que toi. » dit-il en souriant et en secouant la tête.

« Bon ! 3 ! 2 ! 1 ! COMMENCEZ ! » hurla Sacha en guise de coup d'envoi alors que les deux dragons décollaient en un éclair, projetant des nuages de poussière dans tous les sens. Kadabra commença immédiatement l'attaque reflet avec plus d'une centaine de clones, les deux dragons se tournèrent vers les illusions et commencèrent à les viser avec leurs plus puissantes attaques, se tirant également dessus en même temps. Ils volaient à une vitesse impressionnante choquant même le jeune professeur. Très rapidement cependant, Drattak commença à prendre l'avantage après avoir touché son adversaire grâce à une Giga Ball, un puissant combo entre une Energy Ball qui était dissoute sur le corps du dragon pour renforcer une attaque Giga Impact. Sacha regardait les deux dragons avec fierté, il était heureux d'avoir réussi à enseigner ce combo à Drattak et qu'il ait pensé à l'utiliser. Il fut excité en voyant Dracolosse répliquer par une salve quasiment ininterrompue de quatre ultralaser et d'un hydroblast. Au bout de plus de trente-cinq minutes de ballet aérien et de combat acharné rythmés par les cris et les expressions d'admirations de ses amis pour les deux dragons, Sacha les rappela tous les deux au sol. « Allez ! Drattak ! Dracolosse ! Je vais aller mâter la vidéo et demain je vous dirais ce qui ne va pas. En attendant reposez-vous et bon boulot, c'était de haute voltige. » cria Sacha alors que les deux dragons se posaient vers lui complètement épuisés et recouverts de blessures.

« Régis, tu peux t'occuper d'eux, je vais juste les soulager un peu, Leveinard ! Go ! » demanda Sacha avant d'envoyer un Leveinard.

« Un Leveinard ! Bravo Sacha, ils sont très durs à attraper. » félicita Pierre.

« Merci, ça devenait obligatoire d'avoir un soigneur dans l'équipe vu mon entrainement. E-Coque ! »

Leveinard se mit à briller d'un vert éclatant, un halo vert engloba les deux dragons. Quelques secondes suffirent pour épuiser Leveinard mais les plus grosses blessures des dragons étaient soignés.

« Merci Sacha, ça me fera moins de boulot, et je vais quand même les garder en observation cette nuit. En tout cas, chapeau, ils sont terribles ces deux-là. » dit Régis en prenant les deux pokéballs des dragons épuisés qu'il ramènerait au labo pour la nuit.

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont impressionnants, et puissants. » reconnut Ondine.

« Pincez-moi, je vais mourir, c'est la fin du monde, Ondine la magnifique m'a fait un compliment. » ricana Sacha.

« Pas à toi, à tes pokémons et tu vas voir où je vais te la mettre ta fin du monde. »

« Ah nan fausse alerte, Régis Pierre. Elle a juste eu un spasme. »

« Je vais t'en mettre un de spasme moi mon gars, tu vas le sentir passer. »

« On lui dira. » Sacha se tourna vers Régis en ignorant Ondine fumant de rage. « Régis, ces deux-là feront partis de l'équipe gagnante de la Ligue cette année, c'est une certitude, ils doivent être à la hauteur. »

« Toujours aussi arrogant hein ? Tu peux pas t'en empêcher. » se moqua Ondine tandis que Pierre et Régis les regardaient médusés.

« Arrogant ? Réaliste. Cette année, je prends la Ligue, rideau. C'est dans deux semaines, mes six pokémons sont à bloc et Régis le radin a parié 50 000 pokédollars sur ma tronche avec l'assurance que je terminerait le tournoi en ne restant que quatre heures sur le terrain. Après tout, il faut un peu de spectacle en finale. »

« Tu vois Pierre, je te l'avais dit hier, son arrogance n'a d'égal que la déception qu'il ressentira quand il perdra en huitième de finale de cette compétition qu'il ne mérite pas. »

« Sympa. » observa Sacha

Les deux semaines passèrent rapidement, Sacha continuant son entrainement pour la Ligue en passant très peu de temps avec Ondine et à peine un peu plus avec Pierre.

« J'en peux plus. Elle me balance des merdes à la figure non stop. Ça fait deux semaines que ça dure, j'ose pas dire à ma mère de la mettre dehors mais Dieu qu'elle me les brise, t'imagines ça, en tout, trois conversations de plus de dix mots où elle ne m'a pas envoyé une pique vaseuse. » confia Sacha frustré à son ami d'enfance.

« Tu sais, elle veut surtout que tu prennes la compétition au sérieux. » soupira Régis.

« Je sais mais non, c'est pas mon genre. Elle a intérêt à me lâcher la grappe quand j'aurais plier la Ligue. D'ailleurs, ça te dérange pas si j'expédie rapidement les matchs à part la finale. »

« Tant que tu me montres ton pokémon secret. »

« Pas de soucis. »

_**Bah voilà, un chapitre de fini, ça fait du bien de se donner la sensation d'avancer. Merci aux lecteurs et je m'excuse encore des délais de parution mais bon, je suis dans une période délicate.**_

_**Sacha : L'excuse quoi !**_

_**Max : Hé ! Avant de perdre tes fans, précise que le pokémon mystère c'est pour le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Kevin : Pas faux, ça fait quand même un peu fidélisation machiavélique quand même.**_

_**Max : Et alors, tu fais une fic à chapitres, ça veut dire que dans l'idéal, les gens lisent tous les chapitres.**_

_**Ondine : Il a trouvé ça tout seul le gnome.**_

_**Régis : Tous aux abris, la rousse a ses règles.**_

_**Max : J'ai une équerre.**_

_**Kevin : Désolé, enjoy.**_


	4. Ch3

**Chapitre 3 : Sacha a changé.**

« Et voilà ! Le Plateau Indigo, enfin ! » S'exclama Régis en soupirant. « Honnêtement ! Respect vous deux ! Je ne sais pas comment vous avez survécu en faisant tout Kanto avec cette fille. »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, cette fille… »

« Ondine ! Il a raison, désolé Régis, ce n'était pas comme ça avant, je suppose qu'à force de rester à l'arène d'Azuria, elle n'a plus l'habitude. » expliqua Sacha lui aussi visiblement ennuyé par le comportement de la rousse.

« On vient de marcher pendant sept heures avec un seul arrêt pour manger. Même Pierre est fatigué, messieurs les randonneurs ! » protesta Ondine.

« P'tites natures ! Vous vous êtes vraiment ramollis depuis que je suis parti. Bon je vais m'enregistrer, vous feriez mieux de choper des tickets avant qu'il n'y en ait plus, vous ne voudriez pas rater mon triomphe. Promis, je vous les paye quand j'aurais gagné. » lança Sacha en courant vers le Hall des participants alors que Ondine levaient les yeux au ciel en murmurant dans sa barbe.

« Sacha ! » cria une voix avant qu'une jeune fille brune ne saute au cou du dresseur en question.

« Oh Flora ! Content que tu sois là. Tout va comme tu veux ? » demanda le dresseur du Bourg-Palette en retournant le câlin.

« Oui, très bien, je savais que tu arrivais bientôt. »

« Drew est là ? »

« Oui oui mais il est resté à l'hôtel. » dit-elle en levant un peu le ton.

« Flora, pour l'amour du ciel, tu laisses ton mec à l'hôtel pour aller attendre un autre homme pendant des heures dans un hall, je suppose qu'il n'était pas tellement enchanté par tes plans. » Devant la mine renfrognée de la coordinatrice, il assuma qu'il avait raison. « Ecoute moi, je suis très heureux que tu sois là pour m'accueillir, mais si tu veux que ça marche avec Drew, la prochaine fois, attends mon coup de fil, sinon il va être jaloux, c'est bête mais c'est comme ça. Quand tu le verras, dis lui que je paye les tickets si je gagne, ça le fera sourire et lui permettra de râler sur le prix que ça lui aura couté. »

« Ok ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est de la jalousie… »

« A 100% ! Que l'on pense être frère et sœur ne change rien au fait qu'il voit un homme et une femme de son côté, tu comprends. »

« Je croyais qu'il était juste grognon et flémard. »

« Eh non ! Allez, à toute. »

« Merci de m'avoir expliqué ça, je voudrais vraiment que ça marche avec Drew, il est tellement mignon quand il sort de la douche et puis … »

« Trop d'informations ! » râla Sacha.

« Ok, à plus. »

Alors que Flora tournait les talons pour retourner à l'hôtel, une voix se fit entendre dans le dos de Sacha. « Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Sacha qui joue les entremetteurs. Va t'inscrire au lieu de t'assurer que Flora passe la nuit dans le lit de Drew. » conseilla Régis avec toute la sagesse du monde.

« Toi, tu veux juste voir mon arme secrète. » contra Sacha en souriant malicieusement.

« Un peu que je veux ! T'as intérêt à le montrer dans ce tournoi ! » répliqua Régis en haussant le ton.

« T'inquiètes, en finale, il aura six pauvres pokémons à détruire. »

« A ce point-là ! » s'exclama Régis un peu fort.

« Oh calme-toi, on dirait une gamine qui va à l'école pour son premier jour. » nargua Sacha en présentant son Pokédex à l'infirmière Joëlle qui s'occupait des inscriptions.

« Enfoiré, ça fait six mois que tu refuses de me le montrer, je sais juste qu'il est puissant, visiblement, et que tu l'entraines toujours tout seul. De toute façon, j'ai pas à me justifier, je suis professeur Pokémon, je dois être excité par la perspective de voir un Pokémon extraordinaire, surtout que te connaissant, ça doit être de la bombe. »

« Franchement, je veux bien ça t'intéresse et tout mais c'est un peu gênant de voir un jeune homme comme toi se comporter comme une gamine de 6 ans quand je lui dit que je vais montrer mon arme secrète. »

« Tu vas voir toi ! Comme si je voulais voir cette arme secrète là. Pervers ! »

« Tu sais, il y a pleins d'objets qui pourraient t'aider à desserrer les fesses sur ce terrain précis. »

« Mais t'es dégueulasse, on est en public là, tu vas voir dans la chambre d'hôtel ce que je vais te desserrer. »

« Messieurs ! C'est peut-être passionnant comme conversation, mais pourriez-vous l'avoir ailleurs, vous gênez les inscriptions, merci ! » gronda l'infirmière Joëlle d'une voix forte.

« Excusez-nous, infirmière Joëlle. Je conviens que ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment pour avoir cette conversation avec mon ami, mais peut-être que si vous et moi allions au restaurant sur l'esplanade Indigo, nous pourrions approfondir nos découvertes sur ce sujet fabuleux ? » demanda Sacha de son air le plus séducteur sous le regard médusé de Régis. Il s'avança ensuite pour prendre son Pokédex toujours dans la main de l'infirmière avant d'ajouter. « Vous savez où me trouver. » Il partit alors en direction de la sortie avec Régis tandis que l'infirmière essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Comment tu l'as tuée, je crois qu'elle n'a toujours pas compris ce qui s'est passé. » explosa Régis une fois que les deux jeunes hommes étaient dehors.

« Pas pu résister, tu me connais, la perche était trop grande. » ricana Sacha.

« Comme Ma … »

« Ouais j'ai pigé le concept. A ton avis, elle va comprendre l'invitation ou elle va essayer d'oublier ce qui vient de se passer ? » demanda Sacha avec un grand sourire.

« Je ne sais pas mais si elle prend l'invit', qu'est-ce que tu feras avec Ondine ? »

« On n'est pas marié que je sache ? En quoi ça la concerne ? » demanda Sacha regardant Régis sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Ben t'es quand même raide dingue de la rousse depuis ton enfance, je sais que tu le sais. Donc oui, c'est lié, que comptes-tu faire si la Joëlle prend ton offre de discuter objets utilisés pour s'élargir l'anus dans ta chambre d'hôtel ? » demanda à nouveau Régis satisfait par la lueur de compréhension dans le regard de son ami.

« Bah … honnêtement, je sais que je l'aime, je peux pas te le cacher à toi. Mais dernièrement, elle est odieuse, j'ai peur qu'elle ait changé pour devenir ce qu'elle a été ces deux dernières semaines ou pendant notre périple, fermez les guillemets, où elle a passé trois heures à se plaindre pour n'importe quoi. Et puis, tant qu'elle n'aura pas arrêtée de me prendre pour un crétin, rien ne se passera, tu suis le fil de ma pensée ? »

« Ouais ouais, je suppose que c'est une réaction normale. Je peux te donner mon avis ? »

« Ouais vas-y, et sois sincère, s'il te plait. »

« Simple, quand on a commencé nos voyages Pokémon, on s'était éloignés parce que tu étais arrogant, tu croyais que tu allais devenir Maitre sans rien faire, juste balancer des baballes rouge et blanche et tes Pokémons allaient faire le boulot. Je ne cacherais pas que j'ai aussi été arrogant mais comme je te l'ai expliqué, une grande partie était pour te faire redescendre de ton nuage. Le problème c'est qu'Ondine à ce moment-là a décidé que tu étais arrogant et disons-le sans aucun espoir de t'améliorer. Elle te croit encore immature et borné, elle n'a pas réalisée les changements que tu as subis en 3 ans. Le problème, c'est que je crois qu'elle n'a pas réalisée ces changements, parce qu'elle n'a pas changé en trois ans, elle n'a pas grandit. Son comportement, de ce que tu m'en as dit, ces deux dernières semaines, et durant le voyage, a été complètement immature, elle essaie de se chamailler avec toi pour rien comme quand vous aviez dix ans. Sans blague, te tenir la jambe pendant vingt minutes en te rappelant ton combat contre Roucoups et tes erreurs de débutant … »

« En gros, elle me cherche juste pour se rappeler du bon vieux temps et se convaincre que tout est comme avant. »

« Un truc dans le genre ouais. »

« Eh ! Vous parlez de quoi là ? » lança Pierre alors qu'il s'approchait avec Ondine. Régis prit directement les choses en main en voyant Sacha perdu dans ses pensées.

« De Sacha qui a envoyé l'infirmière Joëlle sur une autre planète avec une réplique assez bien sentie. » éclata-t-il de rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a encore dit l'autre idiot du village ? » demanda Ondine d'un ton blasé.

« Rien, c'est juste une perverse. » répliqua Sacha en lançant un regard à Régis qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comment oses-tu ! Joëlle, l'amour de ma vie, le rayon de soleil de mes journées, l'étoile de mes nuits, elle se réserve pour moi, son beau chevalier qui vient la chercher sur son Galopa enflammé pour partir vers un monde de chérubins et de … » commença Pierre avant de se prendre un Direct Toxik de la part de son Cradopaud.

« (Tu me fais honte, mais tu me fais honte…) » grogna le Cradopaud en s'éloignant avec son dresseur.

« C'est peut-être une perverse, mais c'est toi qui voulait élargir mon anus. » balança Régis.

« En attendant, c'est elle qui a dit que ton postérieur était un sujet passionnant… » dit Sacha en se penchant pour voir l'arrière-train de son meilleur ami « … elle a raison, ça a l'air passionnant. » continua-t-il en riant.

« Dieu que vous êtes cons ! » râla Ondine en s'éloignant.

« Il n'y a pas que toi qui a besoin de se relaxer le derrière. » dit Sacha à Régis en regardant Ondine s'éloigner.

« T'aurais vraiment pas du la chercher cette fois, elle va pas te parler pendant au moins une semaine. » dit Régis alors que Sacha entrait dans la clairière avec une marque rouge en forme de main sur la joue gauche.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour m'assurer qu'elle ne serait pas là pour mon entrainement, c'est le dernier avant le début de la compétition, je vais participer donc elle ne pouvait pas être là. » se justifia le dresseur.

« Ah effectivement, tu ne veux toujours pas leur dire pour les Légendaires. »

« Non, je ne suis pas prêt encore, sans blague, comment veux-tu que je leur annonce ça quoi. »

« Mouais… »

Sacha se dirigea vers le milieu de la clairière alors que Régis s'éloignait pour se mettre à la lisière de la forêt. Quand Sacha fut positionné au milieu de la clairière, il lança quatre pokéballs en appelant ses pokémons : « Pikachu ! Carchacroc ! Drattak ! Dracolosse ! Tyranocif ! Entrainement ! J'attends de vous que vous donniez votre maximum, je vais me retenir pour que vous soyez en état pour demain mais vous allez quand même devoir me résister à vous cinq. » ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Régis regarda alors Sacha affronter ses Pokémons en cinq contre un, enrobant ses membres d'Aura pour donner une puissance phénoménale à ses coups de corps à corps. Il vit alors Tyranocif armer un Ultralaser plutôt puissant que Sacha esquiva avant de faire un pas de côté pour éviter l'attaque Dard-Venin de Carchacroc. A ce moment-là, Sacha envoya une vague d'Aura qui prit la forme d'une lame et qui s'écrasa à l'endroit où était Pikachu quelques secondes plus tôt. Pikachu venait de prendre les airs sur le dos de Dracolosse, Sacha fut alors distrait par des attaques de Dracolosse pendant que Tyranocif, Carchacroc et Drattak chargeait leur énergie. Après quelques minutes à jouer dans les airs avec Pikachu et Dracolosse, Sacha commença à envoyer des Aurasphere d'une puissance respectable aux deux qui en furent réduits à esquiver tant bien que mal. Soudainement, les trois autres lancèrent leur attaque combinée, Drattak envoya des Energy Ball, Carchacroc un Draco-Meteor et Tyranocif un barrage de Ball'Ombres, les attaques des trois semi-Légendaires furent alors stoppées par un énorme bouclier d'Aura concentrée que Sacha avait mis devant lui, il commença à avancer vers les trois alors que les attaques continuaient de rebondir contre son bouclier. Soudain, il enleva son bouclier et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que les trois Pokémons ne faiblissent sous la pluie d'Aurasphere que leur envoyait Sacha. Pikachu et Dracolosse, bloqués eux aussi sous le feu de Sacha se désengagèrent, Pikachu fit un bouclier électrique le temps qu'ils prennent à nouveau les airs, Sacha se précipita sur eux mais Dracolosse créa alors une énorme tornade d'eau se dirigeant vers Sacha, Pikachu combina alors l'eau avec sa force personnelle, il lança une attaque tonnerre sur la trombe d'eau, l'électricité parcourut très rapidement le typhon qui se dirigeait toujours vers le dresseur. Celui-ci leva alors les mains devant lui et des pans entiers de terre et d'herbe se levèrent dans les airs pour former un dôme protecteur autour de l'homme. Le vortex électrique d'eau se fracassa alors contre le dôme rocailleux avant d'être enseveli sous ce dôme pour reformer la clairière. Dracolosse et Pikachu foncèrent alors droit sur Sacha, Dracolosse tombant des cieux tel un rapace, Sacha les vit et forma une Aurasphere qu'il colla à son point avant de se propulser à une vitesse phénoménale. Le dragon venait de lancer Pikachu lui-même ayant lancé son attaque Electacle. Les deux missiles se rencontrèrent dans les airs, formant une explosion terrible.

« Surtout pour le rongeur. » murmura Sacha alors que Pikachu retombait K.O derrière lui.

Dracolosse savait maintenant que son dresseur avait gagné l'entrainement, il lança un Hydrocanon mais l'énorme jet d'eau fut arrêté par Sacha qui le renvoya d'un coup de pied, Dracolosse écarquilla les yeux et subit sa propre attaque avant de prendre une Aurasphere dans le flanc qui le mit K.O.

Régis n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il savait que Sacha était puissant, étant un Gardien de l'Aura et tout mais là, il venait d'abattre son équipe principale, cinq de ses Elites, des Pokémons que Régis savaient extraordinairement puissant comme s'il avait disposé de cinq Ratatta.

« Un bon entrainement. » complimenta Sacha avant qu'une lumière blanche sorte de ses mains pour faire briller ses Pokémons affalés sur le sol. « Ils seront frais et dispos demain avec ça. » Il se tourna ensuite vers Régis. « Alors, tu comprends la gravité des blessures maintenant ? Je ne peux pas toujours les soigner aussi facilement, c'est pas naturel pour eux, ça pourrait avoir des conséquences. » dit-il avec un sourire.

« C'était … brillant ! » s'exclama Régis encore sous le choc.

_**Mwahaha, j'adore les Sacha surpuissant. **_

_**Sacha : Ouais, j'ai la classe là.**_

_**Ondine : Et allez ! Il a déjà pas un égo assez gros.**_

_**Pierre : Reconnais que ça a l'air impressionnant quand même.**_

_**Ondine : Ouais ouais, je crois surtout que c'est cinq ratatta qu'il a mis au tapis.**_

_**Régis : Même pas vrai ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu quand même.**_

_**Ondine : Toi t'étais hors course et pas par la puissance du combat mais parce que Sacha a du t'embrasser avant de faire son entrainement et c'est pour ça que tu étais sous le choc.**_

_**Sacha : QUOI !**_

_**Drew : Elle est glauque la rouquine.**_

_**Joëlle : SACHA ! JE VEUX PARLER DE DETENDRE MON ANUS AVEC TOI !**_

_**Régis : Je lui avais dit qu'elle viendrait.**_

_**Ondine : C'est qui celle-là.**_

_**Pierre : Oh tendre et douce Joëlle…**_

_**Régis : La perverse !**_

_**Ondine : Je croyais que vous blaguiez moi !**_

_**Flora : Eh non ! Je ne la laisserais pas s'approcher de mon Drew celle-là.**_

_**Max : Juste euh ! T'as pas mis le Pokémon mystère dans ce chapitre ! C'est de la publicité mensongère !**_

_**Kevin : Ah ! Euh ! Bah ya plusieurs chapitres en même temps, ça fait passer la pilule nan ?**_

_**Max : Mouais … Il y a intérêt à y avoir M le mystérieux dans les chapitres postés en même temps alors.**_

_**Kevin : J'aime bien ce nom. Et oui, sinon je vais me faire tuer.**_

_**Sacha : Oublie pas de me faire encore plus puissant !**_

_**Kevin : Ouais ouais bon enjoy !**_


	5. Ch4

**Chapitre 4 : La Ligue Indigo (1****ère**** partie).**

Le lendemain sonnait le début de la compétition, Sacha s'était levé de bonne heure, bien que le premier match ne soit qu'à 11 heures, il voulait un peu de temps à l'écart. Il alla donc prendre son petit-déjeuner seul au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel et tomba sur Drew, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts le salua décidément plus chaleureusement que d'habitude.

« Sacha, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi t'as pas ton air hautain habituel, tu me fais peur là. » répondit le dresseur en riant.

« Bah disons que j'ai été un peu bête dernièrement mais après avant-hier, je ne peux que te remercier. »

« Hier ? »

« Flora m'a dit à propos de votre conversation, merci de lui avoir expliqué un peu comment ça marche dans notre cerveau. »

« Pas de soucis. D'un autre côté, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait t'en parler comme ça, je te jure celle-là. »

« Pas de soucis, j'avais peur qu'elle le prenne mal si c'était moi qui lui mettait les points sur les i. »

« C'est pas faux … » dit Sacha perdu dans ses pensées. « … sinon pour les places, ça te convient ? » ajouta-t-il après s'être ressaisi.

« Ouais ouais, mais t'as intérêt à gagner, comme tu nous paieras le resto et la discothèque. »

« Ah ouais ok, donc je paie tout parce que je gagne, vive les motivations pour perdre quoi. » s'exclama Sacha avec un sourire.

« Oh nous on fait ça pour que tu gagnes avec panache tu vois, après on sera tellement en admiration qu'on ne mangera pas des masses. »

« C'est ça, prends moi pour un crétin. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me ruiner, je connais un resto à Jadielle, de la pure bombe et en plus ça ne coûte pas trop cher. Et il y a une partie piste de danse en plus. »

« Eh ben voilà, c'est parfait. » rayonna Drew.

« On le saura que t'aimes danser avec Flora. » grogna Sacha.

« Tu auras toujours Pierre, t'inquiètes pas. » lança Drew en voyant la mine déconfite de Sacha.

« Oh merci roi des entremetteurs. » dit Sacha en faisant une petite révérence.

« Ah non ça c'est toi Sachounet ! » s'exclama Régis faisant crier Sacha qui ne l'avait pas vu se faufiler derrière lui.

« Mais t'as que ça à faire de te faufiler derrière les gens toi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

« Ouais, maintenant, je vous observais et tout et j'ai remarqué que Drew a un sourire béat avec limite de la bave qui sort lorsqu'il parle de Flora, c'est normal ou on a raté un truc ? » questionna Régis en savourant la teinte rouge que les joues de Drew venaient de prendre.

« Me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense, tu veux en parler Drew, on peut t'aider sur ce terrain-là. » dit Sacha en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Houlà ! Après Sacha l'entremetteur, Sacha le psy, ça va déménager, on va parler de copulation plus rapidement qu'une lapine en chaleur. » ricana Régis.

« Ah non ! Pas de psy, le charlot qui te dit, je suis le grand guérisseur de ton cerveau, dis moi tous tes problèmes, je trouverais la solution en deux heures, 3 000 pokédollars TTC. » se moqua Sacha en grimaçant.

« Ok on a compris, t'aime pas les psy… » calma Régis avant d'ajouter de façon à ce que seul Drew entende « … surement parce qu'il en a besoin. »

« Bon maintenant Régis, si t'as finit de marmonner des accusations calomnieuses à mon égard, je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit entre Drew et Flora. »

« C'est évident ce qu'il s'est passé, vu le teint cramoisi de son visage, le petit Drew est devenu un grand avant nous, il nous a coiffé au poteau Sachounet. » répondit Régis alors que Drew devenait encore plus embarrassé.

« Donc Flora a perdu sa petite fleur cette nuit, mais ça change tout ça, faut que je chope le Max, j'ai gagné le pari. » dit Sacha d'un air avide.

« Pari ? » demanda Régis.

« Ouais, j'avais parié qu'elle conclurait avec Drew avant ses vingt ans. Je suis trop fort. »

« En même temps, t'as truqué un peu le jeu. »

« Max le sait pas ça. Sinon félicitations Drew, c'était bien ? »

« Si vous pouviez arrêter de le crier sur les toits, ce serait encore mieux. » murmura Drew tout en donnant l'impression de vouloir être à n'importe quel endroit autre qu'avec les deux dresseurs.

« Mais bien sur Drew, on n'est pas des enfoirés, enfin si Réré c'est un crevard fini mais ça on le sait. » railla Sacha en se dirigeant finalement vers les rayons de nourriture pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

« Eh ! » s'exclama Régis sans conviction, plus intéressé par la jeune fille en ce moment même au comptoir.

« Bon Pierre numéro 2, tu comptes le choper ton petit-déjeuner ou il faut que tu partages avec la jeune fille ? » demanda Sacha sous l'œil amusé d'un Drew détendu que la conversation soit passée à autre chose.

« T'es lourd ! En plus Pierre numéro 2, ce n'est même pas une infirmière Joëlle ! » protesta Régis.

« Tu sais que Pierre ne fait pas que dans l'infirmière ou les femmes en uniforme en général, lui c'est dès qu'il y a une jolie fille. Même si je ne suis pas fan certaines fois de ce qu'il choisit. »

« En même temps, à part Ondine, tu les trouves toute normales les filles. » rappela Drew, Sacha se retourna alors les yeux écarquillés. « Comment tu sais ? »

« Oh je t'en prie, faudrait être aveugle, ou Ondine tout compte fait, pour pas voir que tu la mâtes comme une déesse à chaque fois que vous êtes dans une même pièce. On dirait moi avec Flora. »

« Mais c'est trop vrai ! Content de ne pas être le seul à avoir remarqué. » éructa Régis.

« En parlant de Flora, c'est pas pour offenser ou quoi mais ça me parait quand même bizarre dirons-nous qu'elle ait acceptée de coucher comme ça en fait, je ne dis pas que c'est mal ou quoi, c'est juste que je pensais qu'elle se réservait pour le bon si j'ai bien saisi ce qu'elle m'avait dit la dernière fois. » expliqua Sacha en faisant attention de ne pas braquer son ami aux cheveux verts.

« Bien observé ! En effet, ce n'est pas venu comme ça. En fait quand elle est revenue en me disant ce que tu lui avais dit, elle s'est excusée pour ne pas avoir fait attention à ce que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre, je l'ai alors invité au restaurant pour déjeuner le lendemain en amoureux. Ensuite, on a eu une après-midi parfaite tous les deux, je sais que ça peut paraitre un peu gnan-gnan, mais j'ai adoré. Rien que le fait d'être avec elle, ça me donne des petits … »

« Ouais on a compris ! » grogna Sacha recevant un hochement de tête de la part de Régis. « Puissions-nous connaitre ce bonheur. » soupira-t-il. « Je vois, la journée de rêve quoi en amoureux. »

« Désolé, j'aurais du être plus compréhensif, vu ta situation avec Ondine. » marmonna Drew.

« Non t'inquiètes, je sais que si j'y allais directement, ce serait mieux mais le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle retourne mes sentiments. »

« Tu m'étonnes ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'encombres avec cette furie moi. Je n'en peux plus et ça fait que deux semaines que je vous côtoie. Toi, t'as déjà passé plus de deux ans sur les routes en plus auparavant. Comment t'as fait ? » demanda Régis visiblement exaspéré par le coup de cœur de son meilleur ami.

« Ben facile, j'étais aussi chiant qu'elle. Avec à côté Pierre qui sautait sur tout ce qui avait des seins, on forme une équipe de choc. » ricana Sacha alors que Régis secouait la tête dans ses mains. « Bon comment vous avez finis alors ? » demanda Sacha en se retournant vers Drew pour reprendre la conversation.

« Eh bien, on était tellement bien dans l'herbe comme ça, sa tête sur mes cuisses, je lui caressais les cheveux alors qu'une petite brise parcourait son visage et j'ai décidé de lui faire ma demande. » termina Drew alors que Sacha ouvrait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Oh tu déconnes pas mec ! Tu lui as fait ta demande ! Avec la bague et tout ? » questionna-t-il choqué d'apprendre que son ami avait eu le courage de demander la main de la femme qu'il aimait.

« Ouais, avec la bague et tout, en fait, j'ai pris la boite dans ma poche, je voulais la faire se relever, me mettre sur un genou, tu vois, le tableau habituel, ça me paraissait être un bon plan, et puis rien de mieux qu'un peu de tradition pour calmer la nervosité. Mais non, la boite m'a glissé des mains juste sous son nez, elle l'a prise, et avant qu'elle ait pu commenter, je l'ai embrassé et lui ait demandé de partager sa vie avec moi. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » s'enquit Sacha pour dissiper tout doute dans son esprit.

« Ben à ton avis, crétin, elle a dit oui, sinon il ne serait pas tout sourire là. » lança Régis.

« Je ne sais pas, elle aurait pu refuser sans le froisser, et comme ensuite ils ont eu une petite partie de communion intime et intense, il pourrait quand même sourire comme ça. » rétorqua Sacha.

« Vu comme ça, c'est vrai que… M'enfin, je pense qu'elle a acceptée. » dit Régis en se penchant vers Drew.

« Oui, elle a dit oui. J'étais trop heureux. »

« Et vous avez finit tout nus dans une étreinte emplie de passion sur le lit de votre chambre d'hôtel ruisselant de sueur après des heures de plaisir intense. » susurra Régis.

« Wow ! Rappelle-moi de vérifier un peu les bouquins que tu lis toi, il doit y avoir un peu trop de nouvelles à l'eau de rose. » trancha Sacha en regardant son ami comme s'il venait de lui pousser une nouvelle tête.

« Eh ! Mes romans de plaisir sont très bien, ça fait rêver. Enfin, toi, avec ta rousse, tu dois surtout rêver à ce qu'elle se prenne plus pour ta copine que ta mère. » envoya Régis avec un rictus de triomphe.

« Enfoiré ! »

« Sacha, t'as pas un match dans une heure ? » demanda Drew.

« Ah oui, à tout à l'heure. Et emmène là au Carrousel rose, c'est un petit cabaret sympa, le vendredi, c'est spécial amoureux. Régis, tu y feras un saut demain, c'est le jour des strip-teaseuses. » ricana Sacha avant de partir.

« Je suis sur que tu vas y aller. » déclara simplement Drew.

« Bien sur. Et il en est sur aussi d'ailleurs le petit crétin. » assura Régis.

« Pour ce huitième match du Premier Tour, venant tout droit de Safrania, le redoutable Valentin Boyle ! » annonça Jessiebelle, la commentatrice officielle de la Ligue.

« Jessie ! Ben ça alors, le monde est petit. Tu t'es reconvertie ? » cria Sacha pour couvrir le bruit des applaudissements de la foule de spectateurs.

« Oui, je me suis reconvertie, j'ai finalement compris que ce boulot ne valait pas le coup et puis, entre nous, il a perdu tout son attrait quand toi et ton Pikachu avez déserté le terrain. » dit Jessiebelle en se rapprochant de Sacha. Elle reprit alors son micro pour présenter Sacha : « Et son adversaire, il revient parmi nous comme toujours depuis Bourg Palette, Sacha Ashura Ketchum, le dresseur disparu depuis près de trois ans ! »

« Quelle présentation ! » s'exclama Sacha déclenchant des rires dans la foule.

« Eh bien, quand un dresseur suivit de près par Cynthia disparait après un tournoi, quand il réapparait, c'est un événement en soi. » expliqua Jessiebelle avec le micro éteint. Elle le ralluma ensuite en se déplaçant vers sa vigie de commentatrice. L'arbitre donna le signal aux deux dresseurs, le combat commençait.

« Alors t'es prêt mon petit Valentin, je ne vais pas me retenir, je suis sincèrement désolé mais je suis là pour gagner, et gagner uniquement. » Le jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année regarda alors dans les yeux de Sacha et n'y vit que le feu ardent du désir, de la détermination inébranlable, il sourit alors.

« Ce sera un honneur de combattre un adversaire de ton calibre. Moi qui pensais qu'il me faudrait au moins attendre la demi-finale pour voir des rivaux digne de moi. »

Sacha le regarda attentivement d'un regard froid, se demandant si c'était de l'arrogance, comme à sa première participation à la Ligue Indigo, ou simplement sa confiance en soi, il décida qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir.

« Drattak, en avant ! » cria-t-il en entendant à peine l'arbitre établir les règles, perdu dans sa propre bulle de bonheur créée par son premier match officiel depuis plus de trois ans. Son adversaire lança alors sa propre pokéball, laissant apparaître un Magnézone.

« Un Mégazone ! Très bien, Drattak, prêt à l'écraser mon gros ? » demanda Sacha en regardant son dragon qui donnait l'air de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler avant de sauter sur le pokémon adversaire. Le pokémon prit à peine le temps de grogner en observant toujours le pokémon métal comme un dessert particulièrement appétissant.

« Mégazone, montre-leur que nous ne sommes pas là pour faire de la figuration, Verrouillage et Elecanon. » lança Valentin d'une voix tranchante.

« Drattak, Abri, ensuite prends de la vitesse avec Aéropique et lorsque tu seras au contact, Dracossouffle. » Le Magnézone venait alors de verrouiller sa visée, il lança alors une grosse boule d'électricité vers Drattak, celui-ci se protégea avec l'Abri, matérialisé par un bouclier bleu ciel absorbant l'attaque électrique, Mégazone se préparait pour voir Drattak surgir de derrière le bouclier mais le dragon avait déjà disparu.

« Magnézone prépare-toi » cria Valentin, réalisant que le Drattak était bien plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

« Maintenant ! » ordonna Sacha. Drattak réapparut directement devant Magnézone et laissa un énorme jet de flammes lumineuses surchauffées à bout portant sur le pauvre pokémon Métal, ce qui le propulsa à terre.

« Mégazone, contre avec Sonicboom » Le Magnézone lança alors difficilement son attaque avant de heurter le sol de l'arène, la tornade supersonique dispersa alors les flammes.

« Atterrissage et ensuite Ultralaser. » dit Sacha, pensant que le combat allait être plié.

Drattak piqua rapidement en direction du pokémon adverse.

« Comme si j'allais te laisser faire, Mégazone, Grincement ! » ordonna Valentin. Le Mégazone produisit alors un son horrible, déstabilisant momentanément Drattak. « Il est rapide, Gyroballe ! » Mégazone se mit alors à tournoyer très rapidement et se propulsa vers Drattak.

« Zut ! Drattak, Crocs Feu, maintenant ! » dit Sacha en élevant un peu la voix. Magnézone frappa Drattak dans le flanc et le pokémon mordit en même temps le pokémon minéral. Les deux pokémons désengagèrent et se firent face.

« Magnézone, on peut gagner, Cage-Eclair et ensuite, Fatal-Foudre. » lança Valentin à son pokémon, les pinces aimantées de celui-ci commencèrent immédiatement à briller d'une couleur jaune.

« Drattak, Surchauffe et Déflagration, on va voir si la boite de conserve aime la chaleur. » dit Sacha d'une voix basse mais qui résonnait dans l'enceinte de l'arène. Les spectateurs étaient stupéfiés par le niveau de ce premier tour, d'habitude, ces match étaient plutôt de faible niveau avec l'élimination des challengers n'ayant que les badges des arènes les plus faibles.

Sur le terrain, Drattak se préparait à esquiver la cage éclair, Mégazone se propulsa alors en avant mais fut intercepter à mi-chemin par la chaleur qui commençait à se dégager du pokémon dragon. Celui-ci lança alors un jet de flammes qui prit vite la forme d'une étoile à cinq branches, les flammes se rapprochaient du Mégazone qui était complètement paralyser par la chaleur maintenant.

« Je peux pas l'éviter. Mégazone ! Voile-Miroir ! » Le pokémon comprit, il fallait qu'il encaisse. « Mur de fer. » Mégazone se renforça mais rien ne pouvait empêcher cette attaque déflagration de lui faire des dégâts.

« Drattak, achève-le. Aéropique. » Une attaque rapide et imparable, Valentin attendit, le Drattak disparut et se retrouva presque instantanément en train de donner le coup de grâce au Mégazone sans que ce dernier ait pu concentrer ses forces pour contrer ou se dégager.

« Mégazone est hors-combat. Drattak et Sacha remporte la manche. » indiqua l'arbitre.

« Quel combat ! Les deux dresseurs vont maintenant faire appel à leur deuxième pokémon respectif vu l'état de fatigue de ce Drattak. Rappelons que ce match se jouera en trois pokémons gagnants et que Sacha du Bourg-Palette mène maintenant par un à zéro. » observa Jessie.

« Drattak, reviens ! Carchacrok, en avant ! »

« Un Carchacrok, il a un truc avec les dragons semi-légendaires et destructeurs celui-là. » observa Valentin. « Tortank, vas-y ! »

Sacha était impressionné, il avait vu que le Mégazone était redoutable, un ennemi digne d'intérêt et il en était content, rien n'était pire qu'un match à sens unique. Il avait quand même été étonné de rencontrer quelqu'un de bon si tôt dans la compétition. Mais après le Mégazone, ce Tortank donnait l'impression de ne pas être le pokémon du même dresseur, il respirait la puissance, il était facilement du niveau de ses élites, il se dit alors qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse très attention.

« Régis, Sacha n'est toujours pas revenu ? Je croyais qu'il allait plié très rapidement le premier tour. » demanda Pierre alors que les trois amis du dresseur pour le moment en combat sirotaient des cocktails sur la terrasse d'un bar.

« Eh bien, en principe, c'est ce qu'il prévoyait. Bizarre, vous voulez qu'on aille y faire un tour, voir si c'est fini. »

« Oui, allez, et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on avait mieux à faire. » trancha Ondine avant que Pierre puisse partir dans ses raisons de faire autre chose, choses qui ne lui rapporterait rien au final excepté des Direct Toxik toute l'après-midi.

« Carchacrok, Tunnel. Ensuite, Dracogriffe. » ordonna Sacha. Le pokémon s'exécuta, il plongea sous terre.

« On ne va pas l'attendre Tortank, Mur de fer ! » dit Valentin. Tortank rentra dans sa carapace et la renforça. C'est alors que Carchacrok surgit en dessous du pokémon eau, le propulsant dans les airs.

« Trop facile. » murmura Valentin dans sa barbe, Sacha ne l'entendit pas mais parut inquiet par le sourire triomphant du jeune dresseur. « Hydrocanon » Des trombes d'eau se mirent alors à sortir de la carapace du Tortank, sonnant le pokémon sol et l'obligeant à reculer.

« Carchacrok, sors de là, Tempêtesable. » Une gigantesque tempête de sable commença alors à se lever.

« Intéressant, puisque l'on domine les éléments, alors autant jouer avec la météo. Danse Pluie. »

« Dracocharge ! » dit Sacha d'une voix forte. Carchacrok se recouvra d'un halo bleu clair avant de cingler vers Tortank, un champ de force bleu renforçant sa charge contre le pokémon adverse.

« Tortank, Luminocanon. » Un rayon de lumière se forma dans la bouche du Tortank avant de s'écraser rapidement contre le Carchacrok en pleine charge, le ralentissant immédiatement, mais étant insuffisant pour l'arrêter. Alors que Carchacrok continuait sa foncée destructrice, Tortank se décala un peu avant que Valentin ne lui ordonne d'utiliser une nouvelle attaque. « Tortank, Mur de fer et Ultimapoing. » Le pokémon comprit tout de suite la stratégie, il renforça son corps avec Mur de Fer, particulièrement sa patte droite et chargea la deuxième attaque demandée. Carchacrok s'écrasa en plein sur le ventre de Tortank mais Sacha vit avec horreur que l'Ultimapoing du Tortank avait fini directement dans la tête de son pokémon, le mettant instantanément K.O.

« Il a utilisé la vitesse et la puissance de ma charge pour l'arrêter avec son poing comme si c'était un mur en béton. Son Tortank est sacrément amoché mais mon Carchacrok n'ira pas plus loin. » résuma Sacha pour lui-même.

« Wow ! Impressionnant ! » s'exclama Pierre.

« Ce Valentin a l'air coriace. » déclara Ondine avec un sourire de triomphe. « Et Sacha vient de perdre un pokémon, je lui avais dit qu'il était arrogant et que ce ne serait pas aussi facile. »

« Ondine, on est de son côté, ok ! Bon, on va dans les tribunes, ce match est beaucoup plus intéressant que prévu. » dit Régis sous le coup de l'excitation.

« Carchacrok est hors combat. Tortank et Valentin remporte la manche. » annonça l'arbitre du match.

« Eh bien ! C'est de haute voltige ce matin. Cette deuxième manche était vraiment relevée mais visiblement ce Tortank est vraiment redoutable, je frissonne à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire dans un championnat de boxe. Toujours est il que nous avons donc la réponse de Valentin, le jeune dresseur de Safrania après sa première manche perdue. Voyons maintenant leurs derniers pokémons, vu qu'à mon avis, ce Tortank sera trop fatigué tout de suite pour affronter un pokémon frais. » essaya de prévoir Jessie.

« Non, Tortank reste. » dit Valentin en regardant Sacha droit dans les yeux.

Sacha, lui, ne savait quoi penser, Tortank venait de combattre, il donnait des signes évidents de grande fatigue, il ne devait pas non plus exclure le troisième pokémon du dresseur. Ensuite, il fallait que lui-même choisisse son troisième, Pikachu était tout désigné pour un premier tour mais là, le niveau était même au-delà d'une finale de Ligue, ce Valentin était un grand, pas un challenger, il allait devoir utiliser l'artillerie lourde s'il voulait gagner son ticket pour le tour suivant. La défaite n'était pas une option.

« Drattak, reviens ! Finis ce Tortank ! »

« Parfait ! Tortank, Vibraqua. » L'onde d'eau se dirigea rapidement vers le Drattak qui prit les airs pour l'esquiver mais Tortank l'avait prévu. « Ultimapoing »

« Aéropique pour l'éviter et Dracogriffe. » Tortank allait écraser son poing sur le dragon quand il donna une embardée à une vitesse phénoménale, la patte du Drattak fendit l'air et écrasa Tortank sur le sol.

« Vas-y mon gros, Surf. » Une énorme vague se forma sous Tortank et l'amena au-dessus de Drattak. « Mur de fer. » Tortank sauta au-dessus du dragon, le pokémon de Sacha ne put esquiver assez rapidement alors que la tête de Tortank s'écrasait sur son aile et avec elle tout le corps de la tortue avec la dureté du métal.

« Psykoud'boul » Le dessus de la tête du Drattak prit alors une couleur rose et le pokémon essaya de frapper le Tortank mais il esquiva.

« Finis-le ! Coud'Krane ! » La tête du Tortank s'écrasa sur le Drattak épuisé, le compressant sur le sol jusqu'à la perte de conscience.

« Drattak est hors combat. Tortank et Valentin remporte la manche. »

« Eh bien, mes chers amis, quel combat là encore, ces deux pokémons étaient au bout de leurs forces après leur combat un peu plus tôt mais ils nous ont quand même donnés du spectacle et de belles attaques. Maintenant deux manches à une pour le dresseur de Safrania, qui va faire son apparition du côté du dresseur du Bourg-Palette. Et est-ce que monsieur Boyle va appeler son troisième pokémon ou décider de me faire mentir une deuxième fois. » s'interrogea la commentatrice de la Ligue.

« Tortank, reviens, tu t'es bien battu. Maintenant, Ténéfix, à toi ! »

Sacha jura intérieurement, Ténéfix, l'un de ces deux satanés pokémons à n'avoir aucune faiblesse, deux pokémons qui s'ils sont bien entrainés, peuvent tenir facilement face à un Légendaire. Il allait devoir utiliser son arme secrète en avance. Pourvu que Régis soit finalement venu en prenant conscience que le match durait déjà depuis plus d'une heure au lieu des dix minutes que Sacha avait prévu pour un premier tour. Il regarda les tribunes mais il y avait maintenant beaucoup trop de mondes pour espérer voir Régis ou la chevelure rousse d'Ondine, Ondine, s'il ne gagnait pas, elle serait intenable. Il lança alors une pokéball noire comme la nuit.

« Eh ! C'est quoi cette pokéball, elle est noire ? » demanda Pierre.

Régis écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait vu cette pokéball qu'une fois, c'était celle du pokémon mystère. Il regarda le Ténéfix, il avait une aura terrible, une aura de danger, de pouvoir. Ajouté au fait que ce pokémon n'avait pas de faiblesse, Sacha était au pied du mur, il allait faire appel à son pokémon le plus puissant selon lui et Régis espérait que c'était le cas car il devrait s'occuper de Ténéfix et des restes de Tortank.

« Mewtwo, montre-toi, mon ami. » La pokéball noire s'ouvrit au son des exclamations de surprise. Le pokémon psy observa le petit Ténéfix de toute la hauteur de ses deux mètres et fut heureux de voir le Ténéfix le défier du regard, son aura de puissance n'était pas une illusion. Mewtwo relacha alors sa propre aura de puissance qui fit s'écarquiller les yeux du dresseur mais les yeux de diamant du Ténéfix s'éclairèrent avec une lueur de respect noyée dans un océan de détermination.

« Un satané Mewtwo ! » hurla Régis. « Comment a-t-il fait, ce pompeur de chupa-chups, pour dénicher un Mewtwo ! »

« Tu crois que … » murmura Ondine à Pierre.

« Je pense, oui, ça doit être le Mewtwo qui voulait dominer le monde avec des pokémons clonés. » répondit Pierre.

« Ténéfix, commençons avec une Feinte et une petite volée de Ball'Ombre. » déclara Valentin.

« Hâte, ensuite Détection et Aurasphere pour le stopper dans son élan. » Mewtwo brilla un moment avant de saisir le mouvement de Ténéfix qui venait de disparaitre pour faire son attaque feinte. Il arrêta l'attaque du pokémon ténébreux et envoya immédiatement une Aurasphere que le Ténéfix esquiva avant d'envoya une demi-douzaine de Ball'Ombre.

« Psyko ! » Les yeux de Mewtwo s'illuminèrent et les boules obscures lancées par Ténéfix commencèrent à refluer vers lui. « Brume et ensuite, Prescience. »

Le terrain se recouvra d'un épais brouillard rendant la visibilité nulle, Mewtwo en profita pour envoyer son attaque mentale dans le futur.

« Ténéfix, Regard Noir. » Ténéfix fixa alors Mewtwo de ses yeux de diamant. Celui-ci répliqua en envoyant une Rafale Psy sur le petit pokémon obscur qui l'évita avant d'envoyer une Ball'Ombre en retour.

« Mewtwo, Surchauffe, on va élever un peu la température. »

Alors que la chaleur commençait doucement à passer dans le domaine de l'insoutenable, Valentin sourit. « Ténèbres ! Voyons si la chaleur va supporter le changement de dimension. »

D'un coup, l'attaque surchauffe fut dispersée et la brume se noircît pour faire place aux ténèbres. « Coupe-Psycho. » Mewtwo envoya alors un croissant violet en direction de Ténéfix, qui esquiva de justesse laissant le croissant scier deux arbres du décor en deux. « Séisme. » La terre commença alors à trembler selon les désirs de Mewtwo alors que Ténéfix, déséquilibré par son esquive subissait l'attaque. « Ténéfix ! Feinte et Griffe Ombre ! » Le pokémon disparut dans les ténèbres pour réapparaitre derrière le pokémon psy. « Parfait, Mewtwo, Laser-Glace à ses pieds et Poing Glace pour contrer sa griffe. » Alors que Ténéfix apparaissait, Valentin vit sans rien pouvoir faire, Mewtwo emprisonner les pattes de Ténéfix sous la glace avant de contrer son attaque créant une onde de choc entre les deux pokémons.

« Mewtwo, Ultralaser. »

« Ténéfix, Onde folie »

Au moment où le rayon orange de l'Ultralaser de Mewtwo percutait la tête du Ténéfix emprisonné, le nuage fuschia de l'Onde Folie de Ténéfix rendait le pokémon de Sacha confus.

« Ténéfix est hors combat. Mewtwo et Sacha remporte la manche. »

« Encore une fois, mes amis quelle match épique entre ces deux pokémons extrêmement rare sinon unique. Un Ténéfix parfaitement entrainé et un Mewtwo surpuissant. Mais maintenant, c'est un combat de l'ultime chance, qui remportera le match et un ticket pour le deuxième tour ? Sacha et son Mewtwo ou Valentin et son Tortank ? »

« Tortank, vas-y ! »

« Mewtwo, finissons-en ! » Mewtwo se contenta de regarder Tortank avec fureur.

« Tortank, il est confus, Plaquage ! » Tortank s'avança alors à grande vitesse malgré sa fatigue évidente.

« Mewtwo, Psyko, renvoie-le de l'autre côté du terrain ! » Mais Mewtwo n'écoutait pas, Tortank arriva alors à hauteur de Mewtwo, il sauta prêt à écraser le pokémon de tout son poids mais rencontra alors la patte brillante de Mewtwo en train de faire un Ultimawashi. Tortank encaissa le coup avec difficulté.

« Tortank, Hydrocanon. »

« A bout portant, ça sera dévastateur, Mewtwo Ball'Ombre. » Mewtwo écouta alors finalement son dresseur au grand dam de Valentin qui vit ses espoirs de victoire s'envoler alors que la balle obscure permettait à Mewtwo de se soigner tranquillement en dispersant l'attaque Hydrocanon.

« Mewtwo, Feinte et Aurasphere. » Le pokémon disparut.

« Tortank, Mur de Fer ! » Le pokémon tortue rentra dans sa carapace avant que Mewtwo n'envoie son Aurasphere dans la carapace.

« Très bien ! Tonnerre ! » Valentin ouvrit la bouche pour hurler un ordre à son pokémon mais ne put que regarder le Mewtwo trop rapide pour lui envoyer un éclair sur-concentré sur son pokémon jusqu'à ce que Tortank sorte finalement de sa carapace complètement frit.

_**Kevin : Il a frit, il a tout compris.**_

_**Sacha : Le 12, tu sors !**_

_**Régis : Trop de pub, Sachounet.**_

_**Sacha : Toi t'es jaloux de mon Mewtwo d'abord.**_

_**Max : Je veux pas dire, mais il était prévisible quand même ton pokémon mystère.**_

_**Kevin : Bah M le maudit était un indice bien et puis je ne pouvais pas lui donner non plus un 'vrai' légendaire, ça aurait été chaud. En plus, au niveau background toussa, ça colle avec le reste.**_

_**Pierre : Mais que fais-tu du retour de Mewtwo dans un des films je crois t'as vu.**_

_**Régis : Arrête le Fatal Bazooka toi.**_

_**Kevin : Bah le Mewtwo is back, je dois avouer que je ne l'ai pas vu, à vrai dire, Mewtwo moi j'en suis resté à la fin du premier film, donc c'est de là qu'il faut procéder pour comprendre la joignance de Mewtwo.**_

_**Ondice : Ah ok, en fait t'es juste un looser qui a juste vu la première saison et qui veut pas se taper le reste.**_

_**Max : Et la joignance, ça existe pas, j'ai regardé sur Lexilogos.**_

_**Kevin : Cool vos vies.**_

_**Drew : Quelle argumentation !**_

_**Flora : Je vais me marier !**_

_**Kevin (oublié tout-à-coup) : Oh merci mon Dieu **_

_**Voilà mon pathétique mystère est découvert .**_

_**Enjoy.**_


End file.
